Notas y Teorías
by Nassor
Summary: Años han pasado después de la resurrección de Sparky, las cosas han cambiado. Victor encuentra la magnifica formula que le devolvió la vida a su perro y decide ponerla en marcha, pero ¿Cuanto va a costarle?


—¿Victor? ¡Victor!—

—El de cabellera desordenada y obscura, haciendo juego con su pálida piel y labios tersos y quebrados, descansaba su cabeza en la mesa de su escritorio con una gran taza medio llena de café ahora frío.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y bajo ellos unas grandes ojeras se mantenían presentes.

Desde ya hace un tiempo estaba así muerto de cansancio. Noche tras noche no lograba dormir bien, por siete años había estado centrado en convertirse en un gran científico que su futuro brillante se convirtió en un fanatismo extremo, llevándose lejos ese niño amable que todos conocían, ahora solo quedaban cenizas de su pasado atrás de el, cada día siendo borradas hasta que cumplió sus 18.

Esa noche, una noche lluviosa en abril, centrados en la conocida Nueva Holanda. Un generador de luz hacia un espantoso ruido, pero era incapaz de despertar al científico que yacía dormido plácidamente sobre varias notas desordenadas y alguna que otra hoja arrugada. Cerca de sus piernas, bajo la silla, su mejor amigo, Sparky, un bull terrier reanimado, bostezaba incapaz de caer dormido por el estruendo que provocaba el último intento de proyecto de ciencias para la feria mayor como espectáculo principal en el día de Nueva Holanda, pedido con varias semanas de anticipación por el mismísimo Sr. Burgemeister, teniendo realmente preocupado al prodigio del pueblo.

—¡Victor! ¡Victor!—

—Esa era la voz de Susan Frankenstein, la madre de Victor, la señora no parecía cambiar con los años, su voz dulce y su hermoso ser seguían intactos, pero eso no desviaría la situación actual, ahí estaba ella, cruzando por el marco de la puerta caminando hasta su hijo, intentando despertarle, quien después de mover un par de veces se levantó regando su café frío sobre sus anotaciones.

Victor de un golpe detuvo el molesto traqueteo del generador, apagándolo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y callaba un par de maldiciones para no ser irrespetuoso en frente de su madre, comenzó a recoger las hojas manchadas de café, colgándolas en unos cuantos cables para que se secaran y que la información no se perdiera. Susan veía la frustración en los ojos de Victor, y tras caminar hacia él y acariciar su mejilla besó su frente alzándose en puntillas por la pequeña diferencia de estatura entre ambos.—

—No quería despertarte, cariño...ven, la cena está lista.—

—No te preocupes, mamá... Vamos Sparky—

—El can se levanto con desgano y siguió a su dueño y a la progenitora de este hasta la sala de estar, quedándose bajo la mesa del comedor.

A diferencia de su madre, su padre se veía un poco mas desgastado, su trabajo no estaba dando frutos y estaba hipotecado hasta el cuello.

Victor era consciente de esto y realmente se sentía mal por ello, ya tenia una buena edad y seguía molestando a sus padres. Con sus ojos caídos se sentó en la mesa y apoyo su mejilla en el dorso de su mano para observar las facturas sobre la mesa y al hombre con sus dedos en su cabello, se notaba realmente estresado, pero siempre intentaba hablarle a su hijo con tranquilidad. Adoptando una mejor postura y quitando aquellas hojas de la mesa sonrió de forma forzada hacia Victor. Este solo bajo la vista a su plato.—

—¿Qué tal campeón?—

—La voz de su padre sonaba cansada pero era claro su esfuerzo de querer transmitir algo de alegría al asunto.—

—Todo genial...—

—Respondió Victor pinchando un trozo de carne con su tenedor antes de tomar el cuchillo y comenzar a comer.

La cena transcurría en silencio, o por lo menos era así para Víctor, pues su madre y padre si conversaban tranquilamente.

—Quiero irme de casa.—

—Todo quedó en silencio, Susan detuvo su animada conversación con su esposo mientras bajaba su vista con tristeza hacia su casi vacío plato. En cambio, su padre Harold, tomó con firmeza su tenedor sosteniendo un pequeño trozo de carne en él para luego apuntar a su hijo.—

—Buena broma, campeón—

—No, Enserio, quiero irme.—

—La pequeña sonrisa de Harold desapareció mientras bajaba el cubierto y apoyaba la expresión de su esposa. Querían hablar, pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas, no estaban preparados para eso, fue como...un balde de agua fría.—

—Hago mucho ruido, y noté que las cuentas de electricidad suben cada que hago un experimento...tengo la edad suficiente para defenderme, no quiero seguir molestando por aquí—

—Dijo Victor tomando un pequeño trozo de filete con su mano para luego llevarla bajo la mesa, donde Sparky se levanto sólo para comer aquel bocado, tenía energía suficiente para eso.—

—Cielo, no nos molestas, para nada...aun eres mi niño, no quiero que te vayas pensando que nos estas estorbando...—

—Susan se levantó y tocó la mejilla de Víctor nuevamente, sonriendo, pero sus ojos mostraban verdadera tristeza.—

—Mamá, papá...de verdad quiero irme, se que no los dejo dormir con todo el ruido que provocó a media noche, y se que el trabajo no les da suficiente para continuar con esto...voy a encontrar un empleo y voy a hacerme responsable de mis cuentas.—

—Harold había quedado boquiabierto ante aquellas palabras, no pensó que con tan solo 18 su hijo hablaría como todo un hombre de 30.

—Está bien...pero cualquier inconveniente eres bienvenido aquí... —

—Dicho esto, la cena concluyó con tranquilidad, todos ahora iban a dormir mientras Víctor arreglaba sus cosas en su pequeño laboratorio, recogiendo su desastre y limpiando el lugar, guardando sus cosas en una maleta metálica grande y aislada del exterior...cuando hablaba de que se iría no era en un mes, era en menos de una semana.

Guardó un par de cosas al azar, algunas hojas y notas viejas, luego evaluaría su grado de importancia, ahora solo iba a recargar a sparky y a dormir.

Tres días habían pasado, ya Victor estaba de pie en frente de una casa de dos pisos junto con un sótano, su recubrimiento era gris claro y el techo de tejas obscuras. No tenia un jardín muy bien cuidado y había algunas malezas creciendo cerca de los arboles y de los arbustos.

En menos de dos horas Víctor había arreglado el interior de la casa, esta estaba bastante vacía, con un pequeño refrigerador, una mesa, la cocina, dos baños, tres habitaciones, un desván y aquel sótano. Tenia muchas cosas que adquirir para hacer un lugar mas cómodo a la vista, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Dejó salir a Sparky al patio mientras este armaba su laboratorio en el espacioso sótano. Casi acababa cuando llegó a un par de libretas pequeñas, viejas y muy maltratadas, comienza a revisarlas, ojeando rápidamente sus anotaciones olvidadas hasta que llegó a algo que le llamó la atención, un pequeño dibujo de Sparky resaltando la palabra "Vivo"

Releyó la hoja y cayo en cuenta de que estaba en frente de la ecuación que le ayudó a traer de vuelta a su perro, aquella que desafío a la muerte. Una sonrisa amplia apareció en sus labios y no pudo evitar reír un poco... si volvía a hacerla funcionar estaba seguro de que seria su mayor éxito.

Pero algo le desconcertó, habían partes arrancadas y algunas que otras palabras tachadas que eran ilegibles.

Era un problema, huecos que no harían que su plan brillase en la oscuridad.

Maldijo mientras salía del sótano y caminaba hasta un colchón amplio y bien cuidado en una De las habitaciones del segundo piso, ahí dormiría hasta tener el dinero suficiente para comprar una cama decente.

Durmió un par de horas hasta que su reloj de muñeca marcó las 12:00 del medio día, asistía en el turno de la tarde a una escuela universitaria lejos de su conocido instituto, del que los recuerdos eran vanos, casi inexistentes.

Al llegar, sintió algo punzante en su espalda, y al darse vuelta notó que era una uña, un dedo bastante largo, una mano un tanto grande y un brazo delgado que llevaban a las típicas prendas desaliñadas de...—

—...¿Edgar?—

—¡El mismo! Hola Víctor... hace mucho no te veía. —

—¿Q-Que...? ¿Estudias aquí?—

—¡Sip! Y que casualidad que quedé en la misma clase que tu...ingresé ayer.—

—Víctor alzó una ceja relajando sus hombros, había tenido algunos pequeños problemas con Edgar en el pasado, ¿Como podía olvidarlo? Bueno, aunque debería, ahora estaban en la misma clase y Edgar era el único con quien se soltaba al hablar, puesto que aun conservaba su personalidad cerrada y no hablaba con nadie en su clase.

Edgar al crecer no había cambiado mucho, era exactamente igual a como recordaba, pero su voz era un poco mas inquietante y su estatura había aumentado un poco aunque por la cifosis no era muy notorio.

El día había sido interesante, Edgar tenia diversas historias que contar y Victor podía entenderse bien con él. Estaban en la misma sintonía, interesados en la ciencia, compartiendo datos que entre ellos desconocían.

La tarde había llegado, era momento de irse, Edgar insistió en acompañar a Victor hasta su hogar, pero la caminata fue mas corta de lo que recordaba.—

—Vaya...Tu casa ha cambiado mucho, juro recordar que era mas...colorida.—

—Edgar observó la residencia y luego a Víctor, este solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró ladeando un poco su cráneo a la izquierda.—

—Es mi nueva casa, Edgar... aquí es donde "La magia fluye"...o eso intenta.—

—Dijo volteandose hacia el mas bajo mientras este sujetaba una de sus manos con la otra y la frotaba un poco.—

—Ya veo...Si necesitas ayuda en algún experimento ya sabes a quien llamar—

—Musitó el de cabello castaño antes de darse vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero en ese momento una pequeña bombilla se iluminó en la mente de Victor... el podía ayudarle, era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, ideas alocadas, una personalidad inigualable y un afán de explotar cosas. Hace años le hubiese rechazado perfectamente, pero ahora mismo era una idea esplendida.—

—La verdad...es que he estado pensando en algo...¿Quieres ser mi compañero?—

—Dijo Víctor deteniendo la caminata de Edgar este sonrió con malicia pero encantado por aquella petición, se dio vuelta una vez más y ambos estrecharon sus manos.—

—Me encantaría... —

Continuará...


End file.
